The Final King
by FranceGamble-too
Summary: The year is After Colony (AC) 198. A new terrorist group has emerged and have learned the old ways of using magic. Their leader, Shadow, claims himself the Earth Sphere's new king. With his knowledge and an ancient artifact, can Merlin and the pilots stop this new threat together? (Crossover with The Keeper's Kinn).
1. Chapter 1

The Final King

France Gamble

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or BBC Merlin. I do own my characters from my novel "The Keeper's Kinn" and all other I make up for use in this story.

Chapter One

The bubbling sounds permeated the air with the gaseous odor that came out of the vials on the counters. The smell mingled with mold and paper around the huge den. A man sat in a soft recliner with a large book open on his larger thighs. His brown eyes scanned the pages and his bushy pale white brows furrowed. His white hair was matted and tangled from where his fingers pulled through during his research. He turned the page and a small smile came onto his lips and it pulled up his more than fed cheeks. He had found what he was looking for. This was going to be his key to the future.

He flipped through the old pages again and chuckled deeply to himself. Yes, it will work, he thought. Out loud he said, "An tuar na Emrys…"

Miles away men in white coats flittered around instruments and boiling vials over burners. An older gentleman with a graying beard stood over what looked like an old iron cauldron. In his hands something sparkled a bright pink through his weathered fingers. He said in a commanding voice, "Tabhair dom eile ó thalamh bhfad i gcéin." The pink crystal glowed a sharp light that blinded the man as he threw it toward a casket that was resting on the other side of the work bench table.

The man in the study sat there grinning like a Cheshire, a sudden rumbling was felt underneath him. He carefully shut the book and stood up onto his porky legs. With a cane that had been carved into the shape of a snake, he walked to a window that was hidden behind a large black out curtain. He moved the dusty cloth to the side to see out.

Into the distance the ground curved up. It was full of buildings and a few green trees. Bright lights and sparse clouds were barely able to hide the mechanics of the sky above. Almost too far up the curve he could see where the explosion had happened. Loud sirens came over speakers hidden above his large house. The rain came crashing down through the sprinklers high above and onto the concrete and soil. Smoke billowed out over the buildings as a fire was being snuffed by the sudden onslaught.

A laugh bubbled up from deep in his gut as he exclaimed, "It worked! They did it!"

He continued to watch as the rescue vehicles rushed toward the scene. The alarms were interrupted with an announcement in Japanese and then in English, "Please stay calm. Please take shelter. Authorities will arrive for full evacuation shortly." Then the alarms once again sounded for a full minute before the announcement repeated.

The man did not care. He was too giddy to care about anything but what had happened just miles away on the colony. To him, it wouldn't have mattered if the space colony had been compromised, because his plans were now well underway. Even the sight of the police force called Preventers driving down the streets toward the destruction couldn't pull back his full on glee at what had been accomplished that day.

Phase one had worked.

~*~Ma~*~

As civilians were being methodically cleared from the compromised space colony, men in brown uniforms were following after the firefighters to assess the damage done to what had been a laboratory. One small man among them was in charge and he pointed for various routes for his agents to take. His hair was slicked back into a tight small rat tail and his Asian eyes took everything in with acute attention. Nothing was going to get passed him. As they entered what had been the epicenter of the blast they maneuvered around to check the bodies of scientists for life. In the center of the room in a large black coffin lay a woman in a long sleeved, ankle lengthen skirt dress. She was the only one in the entire room without signs of trauma, yet she was clearly unconscious. The leader of the Preventers group bent down and checked what he thought was the prestine body of a dead girl. A pulse beat gently against his fingers and he quickly called for his medical team to remove the only survivor of the blast.

"Commander Chang, there is no one else alive," a tall man with curly black hair and a British area accent informed the smaller Chinese man.

"Alright men and women, time to move out!" Commander Chang said into a small walkie-talkie. He instructed the medics to carry their patient to the evacuation shuttles and everyone scrambled to leave the rotating colony before a hull breach could happen.

In the shuttle Chang sat next to the gurney. The young girl was maybe eleven years old from what Chang could determine just looking at her pale face. She had long flowing white blonde hair that could have been to her calves when she stood. He asked her, "How did you survive?"

~*~Ma~*~

An old man weathered against the freezing cold of the bright spring day as he walked along the small highway. His body was bundled up against the frost in an old coat and a much needed dark stocking cap. His long white hair and long beard were flushed back when the wind from a passing cargo truck rushed by. He continued to walk until in the corner of his eye he could see a lake with a crumbled tower on a small island in the middle. He paused a sound he hadn't heard in a very long time rushed through to his ears from the center of the water, "Merlin…"

Thinking he must have been finally going senile, he continued on his path to the next town. He needed to ignore the place and just wait for the time to come when he was needed again.

~*~Tsuzuku~*~

A/N: I am trying my best so that no one really has to have seen either show to understand this story. I will not translate the spells, though. Merlin didn't translate them in the show and I will not, either. I used Google, so if they are incorrect, I am sorry.

Please give me a review. Tell me what you think so far?


	2. Chapter 2

The Final King

France Gamble

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or BBC Merlin. I do own my characters from my novel "The Keeper's Kinn" and all other I make up for use in this story.

Chapter Two

Her blond hair was pulled back into an intricate pattern of braids and knots onto her head. Her long sleeves brushed along the stones that circled around the pool in the dark cave. Next to her sat a pile of twigs and sticks that were slightly damp from the condensation of the cave. It didn't matter to her, though, as she felt her power burn inside her. She looked at the sticks and thought of them burning brightly. Just as the thought occurred the action happened in front of her. The warmth and light showed her a bit more of the still dark water in front of her. She could hear her name calling from within the depths.

Carefully she leaned over to see her reflection shimmering over the blackness. Her bright blue eyes seemed to glow against the fire's flicker and her blond hair shimmered like a moon beam.

"Cyra…" a whisper spoke against the still waters. She leaned more to see further in. Nothing came to her.

Her hand slipped against the slick rocks and she saw the black rushing to meet her. Gasping she brought water into her lungs and her vision swam as her body followed her head into the wet dark. Oxygen and air came through her hair and into her lungs suddenly. "Breathe, my child," a warm woman's voice called to her as swirling rainbow colors pushed past her. She was confused and she tried to look around, but something was now pulling her down through everything. She couldn't move and panic started to grasp her heart.

"Do not worry, my child. Find Emrys and find the Jewelgem. You will know what to do when the time comes," the woman assured her before she felt sleep tug her into a new peaceful quiet.

~*~Ma~*~

The books were filled with the smell of mildew and the faint smell of a cigar from a time period of long ago. The man didn't particularly enjoy this room, but he needed the privacy it brought. He also didn't like the fact that Preventers had evacuated the colony. It was an extreme measure he didn't see necessary. His beefy arms were shoved into a nice silk top and as he moved to get a pen off the ornate oak desk in the corner of the library room, they bulged and the fabric went to it's most resistant. He needed a new shirt soon.

The door to the study opened and in came a man dressed in a high end black suit. He had on dark sun glasses, even though clouds had covered the sun for the day, and his feet clicked along the wooden floors in leather shoes. He was also a stocky man, but it was all muscles that bulged his shirt and made his pants form fitting. His hair was cropped short in a high and tight of a military personal. As soon as he reached the porky man who was now standing as tall as his 5 foot 3 inches could go, he bowed low from his waist and held himself in that position. "My Lord, what is it you called me for?" he said with an accent screaming South Europe.

"Ah, Renard, I have a problem. We were evacuated from L1 rather quickly and I was unable to retrieve something of importance. I need you to go back, do not get caught by those scum that forced everyone out of their homes, and bring me the object. Be careful with it, because I need it to rule the world," he reached once again behind him to the top of the desk and brought a photo to shove underneath the still bowing Renard.

"Yes, my lord. I will return shortly," the strong man took the picture with reverence, but didn't move.

"Good, good. You're dismissed," with a wave of a large hand the other one stood up, bowed again quickly and rushed out the door. The beefy man followed his hired man out afterwards and went on his way through his mansion.

Still in the room a woman came from behind a dressing screen next to doors. She held a duster in her hand and trembled from the information she had just received. Running over to the desk she saw copies of the photo that Renard had left with. Taking one quickly she folded it and put it into her apron pocket. Then she rushed out of the room hoping to avoid being punished.

~*~Ma~*~

"My name is Cyra," she said plainly as she continued to look around her hospital room. Something was attached to her finger and it was glowing a nice red color. "What is this?" She held up her hand.

The Chinese Preventer agent looked down as he was jotting notes and barely glanced up as he answered, "Your heart monitor."

"Oh, how does it monitor my heart from my finger?" she asked curiously. She took it off and the steady beeping from one of the monitors turned into a high pitch whine. The agent rushed forward and put the clip back onto her finger to stop the noise. "Wow! That was interesting!"

"Cyra, my name is Wufei Chang. I am a Preventer Agent for the ESUN. I need to ask you a few questions about what happened on L1," the agent sighed and looked up as the girl started to wiggle in her bed. He watched her carefully as he continued on, "What is your last name?"

"Last name? We don't have last names where I'm from," she answered as she reached to play with the picture buttons on the side railing.

He put something down in his small notebook and asked, "What were you doing in the laboratory at the time of the explosion?"

"What a 'laboratory'? What explosion?" she asked as she stopped fidgeting and finally looked at him straight on. Her blue eyes bore into his black ones and he suddenly felt very uncomfortable around her.

"The place we found you is the laboratory that exploded. You have no memories of why you were there?" he asked. She shook her head, her stray blond hair flew around at the severe motion.

"Nope. I don't know why I was there," she smiled and then went back to exploring her bed again.

He found her curious, but if she wasn't even going to admit to being in the laboratory, then he had other things to do. "You need to stay here until you can be discharged into the care of the Preventers. I will have a guard on your door at all times, so do not try and escape. You will answer my questions at some point," he said frustratingly.

He walked out with an air of attitude, but knew that he couldn't force her to comply without having her in interrogation.

She watched as he left the room and the door shut behind him. She was very concerned that she didn't recognize her surroundings. The torches in the ceiling and on the wall did not give her the feeling of fire, but the room was comfortably warm and the light was bright as the sun. She continued to look at her 'heart monitor' as well and even though it was red it did not burn her.

Shutting her eyes she searched within herself and found her core. It swirled around and around, but she could barely find the elements she needed to release it. The torches had lightning in them, from what she could feel, and the air was swirling without the element of a natural wind. Not far she could feel the rush of water inside of the walls. Even though it confused her to feel these things outside of their natural areas, it still meant she had her magic.

Now she wanted to find the Kinn and get out of this strange land. She opened her eyes and pushed her magic out forcing it to seek out for people she would know. "Sabre," she said aloud, but nothing happened. Her magic did not show the way like it had before. "Ambara?" she asked, this time afraid of the answer. Nothing but stillness brought around her and she suddenly was very aware of a terrifying thought: she wasn't in her world anymore.

~*~Tsuzuku~*~

A/N: I am putting this chapter up and have now finished Blank Slate today as well. To have finished one story and bring in another I am thinking I have my writing bug back!

This story has a completed outline, by the way. I will not abandon it.

Please give me a review. Tell me what you think so far?


	3. Chapter 3

The Final King

France Gamble

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin BBC or Gundam Wing. I do own Keeper's Kinn. I also own my own characters created for this story.

Chapter Three

The lady sitting behind the large desk had her brown hair brushed beautifully and her bright eyes were reading reports diligently. That would have been fine if she had been alone in the room, but the Caucasian American teenager sitting in the seat across from her was tapping his foot against the carpet. He was clearly impatient as he brought his braid around to the front of his body and fingered each plait following it down to the tie on the end. He let go as the woman continued to ignore him. His bluish purple eyes looked up at the tiled ceiling before coming down to the desk in front of him. Sitting still was never his best trait and she was testing him it felt like. He sighed, "Lady Une, I would love to watch you read all day, but I'm bored." He smiled at her a toothy grin and crossed his arms over his gray plain t-shirt. His jeans stretched as he crossed his legs and sat back. His left foot twirled as she looked up at him.

"Duo Maxwell, I have something for you to do for me," she said as she put the papers down.

"I'm not a Preventer, remember?" he reminded her. He uncrossed his arms as she giggled and leaned forward against her desk.

"Oh, I know, but I need someone with stealth and someone who can sneak passed even my best Preventer guards," she smiled at him sweetly.

"I'm intrigued. Make it worth my time," he said as he leaned forward and uncrossed his legs.

She stopped smiling as she told him, "I need for you to steal a jewel that can give enough power to a terrorist to take over the world."

"A jewel that has power?" he looked at her with a lot of speculation. "Is this jewel mechanic?"

"It's difficult to explain, and I don't think even I believe what the report says, but an anonymous tip came in that our explosion on L1 came about due to this jewel. We need to gather it back up even if this sounds nuts to us all. Honestly, if this guy thinks it gives him power it could be all psychological and we don't need a nut thinking he can take over the world… again," she pulled a sheet of paper out from her stack. "This is what we have for the description. It looks like a regular crystal or gem. Shouldn't be hard to find in the middle of all of the destruction…"

~*~Ma~*~

"Cappuccino with extra shot of espresso, please," he smiled angelically at the skinny blond waitress as she wrote into her notepad. His violet eyes watched her leave to put the order in on the other side of the counter. As his eyes scanned he couldn't miss the older gentleman suddenly look down into his water. As the girl came back with his hot cup he smiled at her and looked behind her as she walked away to quickly look down to his coffee. The man was still looking over at him and was still watching him carefully.

Duo sipped the steaming mug as the bell chimed over the door and a blond boy came into the shop. They waved to each other and the other teen sat down quickly in the booth across from him. "Been waiting long?" he asked as he eyed the drink not touched.

"Just long enough, Cat," Duo answered. He smirked as he nodded and the other boy's smile widened.

"Well, then we should get going," they both stood up and went out the door. They hadn't made it to the corner before they heard the bell ring behind them. "I guess you were right," the blond said as they turned down the alleyway. It was a dead end, but that didn't deter them.

As the old man came into the alley he only saw the blond standing and facing him. The teen's hands were at his side as he stood with a glare to against the blue knowledgeable eyes. "Who are you?" he almost growled out.

"Just a friend," the man said in an odd accent as he held his hands up in front of him. He sounded like a mix of British with Irish thrown in somewhere. "Just wanted to let you guys know you are dealing with things you cannot handle." He walked forward toward the boy as their blue eyes seemed to clash against one another.

As he got closer to the blond, the boy's hand came up to his chest suddenly and his eyes widened. The man stopped moving and looked at him curiously. Suddenly from behind he felt movement and he turned with speed not known for older people. He thrust his hand out and waved his palm toward Duo's attack. Out of the brunette's hand flew the knife he had been sending toward the man. He only hesitated for an instant before deciding he didn't need a weapon against the guy. He thrust forward as the man side stepped and they both ended up holding each other in a stalemate against a wall. Duo's back slid against the bricks as he was shocked at the strength of his opponent.

"Duo stop!" his friend yelled out.

"Quatre… kind of busy right now!" Duo yelled out to the blond as he pushed against the struggling man.

"But…" Quatre tried to argue.

"I'm a friend," the man insisted as he pushed the boy back against the wall again. Their palms struggled to hold each other as they used all of their strength to push.

"I don't know you," Duo said, "I think I'd know my friend." He grunted again as his arms started to bend against the force on them.

The blond came and pushed them apart from each other. They panted as they stared at each other passed the front of their interference. "He is a friend," Quatre said as he looked over at Duo.

"Huh?" Duo looked away from the aggressor and to the blue eyes of Quatre.

"In here," the Arabian said as he brought the hand holding Duo back up to his chest. Duo's eyes widened and then he looked over at the curiosity in the old man's face.

"Well, then, I suppose he should come with us," a new voice called out from the entrance of the alley. Standing next to the wall of one of the buildings in his Preventer uniform Wufei crossed his arms at the trio in their standstill. "I went into the shop and you were gone," he accused the other teens.

"I thought we had a bad guy!" Duo protested as Quatre let his hands go to his sides and everyone looked over at the stranger.

"My name is Merlin. I just felt the power from your artifact and thought you didn't know what you were dealing with," the man shrugged. He brushed his long white hair back over his shoulder and ran fingers through his beard that had gotten tangled during his struggle. "Are you all Preventers?"

"Just I am," Wufei admitted. "These are… professional help from our civilian sector." Merlin didn't miss the pause but he decided to be patient. He would figure everything out at some point.

"What is it you have, kid?" he asked the long haired individual.

"My name is Duo, not kid, and I have some jewel or something that some terrorist wants. Sounds nuts to me, but if it keeps the bad guys in check, I'll steal a paper weight," he laughed, but the old man didn't even crack a smile. "Alright, bad joke!"

"Come on everyone. We have a place to stop at before going back to H.Q. Get in my car," Wufei said as he turned around. They followed him.

"Great," Merlin muttered sarcastically under his breath as his face blanched behind the beard. "Vehicles…"

"Don't like cars?" Quatre asked as he got into the passenger side front seat next to Merlin's still standing form.

"I've been in a few accidents," Merlin admitted as he got into the back seat next to Duo.

With the doors closed Merlin quickly put on his seat belt and gripped his saggy black sweat pants. His blue hoody heaved with every breath as he tried to calm himself down.

"My name is Quatre, by the way. This is Wufei," the blond introduced each of them.

"Nice to meet you.

"Is this a long trip?" he asked the Chinese driver. The long haired boy next to him cackled like a witch from a movie he had seen a bit ago at a theatre. His eyes widened as the blond scolded the other boy and assured their new member that it wasn't a long drive. He didn't really feel any more secure, but he just concentrated on breathing after that.

~*~Tsuzuku~*~

A/N: I will be updating this every three days. I now have a set rotation between this, my original on fictionpress: New Camelot-Black out, and my Merlin BBC fanfiction: The Storm.

I hope everyone is enjoying the introduction to my Keeper's Kinn character. It is Cyra, if you haven't guessed it, by the way. My bad guy is an original for this story only. I will be introducing another Keeper's Kinn character later on in a couple of chapters.

Please review! Tell me what you think!


End file.
